The present invention relates to beverage container holders, particularly for use in motor vehicles.
A beverage container holder offered as original equipment on automobiles typically either includes a deep cylindrical support recess located in the armrest or console into which a beverage container or cup can be placed or shallow cylindrical recesses formed in the back side of the glove compartment door. Both structures have drawbacks. The armrest or console holder gathers dirt and foreign matter which is difficult to remove, because the holder is deep, and its floor not readily accessible. The glove compartment door offers little support to the beverage container, so the container can easily be spilled if the automobile is moving and hits a bump. Also, when the door is open for use as a beverage holder, the contents of the glove compartment can be jarred and fall from the open compartment while the car is moving.
Alternatives to the two typical holders described include systems which are complicated or require too much room, particularly if they are to be incorporated into an armrest or console between the front seats of an automobile where other items, such as cassette tape storage compartments, parking brake levers, etc., may be located.